Not Love Español
by Aleia15
Summary: Al principio no era amor. Sabían lo que era el amor y no era eso. RenjiIchigo


**Not Love**

Al principio no era amor.

Sabían lo que era el amor y no era eso; no tenia nada que ver con jarras vacías de sake, y miembros enredados, y manos sudorosas, y bocas mal olientes--solo miembros y manos y bocas; los ojos cerrados para no ver a quien pertenecían.

Era todo tan injusto. Ambos habían estado preparados para compartirla, pero solo entre ellos. Sabían que un día ella decidiría de quien estaba realmente enamorada, que el otro--no el perdedor, nunca un perdedor--seria feliz con ser simplemente un amigo, y seguir con su vida.

Tenia que suceder antes o después. Ella nunca trataba a ninguno de ellos de forma diferente: su amigo más viejo y querido, y su salvador. Ambos eran igual en sus ojos, y ellos sabían que era una decisión difícil, así que ambos pasaban el tiempo y esperaban--deseando, aguantando la respiración--hasta que ella estuviese lista para elegir.

Pero no estaban preparados cuando ella finalmente decidió.

Cuando Rukia les dijo que su nii-sama, ese estirado de Byakuya, le había pedido en matrimonio y ella había aceptado; Ichigo y Renji intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo. Alto y claro.

Era injusto.

Lo habían arriesgado todo para evitar que Byakuya la matase; y ahora ella le entregaba su corazón. Solo que, Ichigo estaba seguro que se lo había entregado hacia tiempo, y ellos habían estado demasiado cegados por la esperanza para darse cuenta.

Fue Renji quien sugirió volver a su casa y emborracharse; e Ichigo, demasiado estupefacto para hacer otra cosa, asintió y le siguió.

La casa de Renji, donde normalmente se quedaba Ichigo en sus visitas a la Sociedad de Almas, era una cosa pequeña y desarreglada. Nada como la residencia Kuchiki de la que acababan de salir, con sus enormes habitaciones y el elegante estanque de koi. Pero siempre estaba bien servida en sake. Y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

No fue una noche alegre, o una fiesta como las que solían tener cuando Ikkaku y los demás se pasaban. Querían emborracharse, y rápido, y se concentraron solo en eso.

Ichigo bebió para olvidar el rostro de Rukia: la perfecta felicidad que había visto ahí cuando ella les habló de su compromiso. Había querido pegarla seriamente por primera vez en su vida. Y viendo la forma en que Renji apretaba los puños, había sabido que este estaba luchando contra el mismo impulso.

- Puto Kuchiki Byakuya, - Renji balbuceó en algún punto de la noche. Apenas habían hablado excepto cuando necesitaban mas sake. - estaba tan emperrado en matarla que casi me mató a _mi,_ joder, me dejo por muerto para que no pudiese salvarla--¿Y ahora la quiere?

Ichigo estaba casi inconsciente en el tatami por entonces. Hubiese dicho algo para apoyar a otro shinigami, pero su lengua parecía estar pegada a su paladar.

- Ggnnnn, - dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Renji caer sobre el suyo. Ambos estaban demasiado borrachos y demasiado heridos y demasiado cansados para que les molestase.

Así que simplemente se desmayaron así.

Lo único que Ichigo podía recordar después era el calor. Había alguien calido y pesado sobre él, y el calor le estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo. Había un cosquilleo extendiéndose hacia abajo, y sin abrir los ojos, empezó a moverse, tratando de acercarse más a ese calor.

Y súbitamente había manos tocándole, y una boca sobre la suya, y el cuerpo se estaba moviendo contra el suyo. Y podía ser ese sueño en el que Rukia nunca decía nada, solo se colaba en su cuarto una noche y en su cama. Solo que la boca de Rukia nunca sabría amarga y pasada, como el sake del día anterior, y estaba seguro que el cuerpo de Rukia era más pequeño, y no tenia nada que se pudiese clavar. Pero no importaba, porque era un sueño inducido por el sake y el alcohol aun recorría sus venas. Así que Ichigo devolvió el beso, y toco el otro cuerpo, y se movió contra él hasta que ambos gritaron y se quedaron rígidos, y se desmayaron de nuevo.

Cuando Ichigo se despertó Renji ya estaba levantado y le miraba intensamente.

- ¿Que recuerdas de anoche? - fue lo primero que dijo. Ichigo se sintió confuso durante un segundo, y luego todo lo sucedido le cayo de golpe.  
- Oh, joder.  
- No, no llegamos tan lejos. - dijo Renji, su expresión una de disgusto. Ichigo simplemente se le quedo mirando, sin saber que decir.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado incomodo como para soportarlo, se dio la vuelta y dejo la habitación.

No vio a Renji en un mes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La segunda vez tampoco era amor. Era consuelo.

La boda de Kuchiki Byakuya con su hermana adoptiva era la pieza de cotilleo más jugosa de Seiretei durante ese tiempo. Nadie quería perdérsela. Ichigo y Renji habían sido estrictamente prohibidos de no atender.

Ambos aun valoraban mucho la amistad de Rukia, así que sabían que tenían que estar allí.

La ceremonia fue simple y elegante, como correspondía a un noble de la clase de Byakuya. Y ambos, la novia y el novio parecían realmente felices. Ichigo podría jurar que casi vio al cabrón sonreír.

Y lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese apartado la mirada de Renji.

No habían hablado propiamente desde aquella noche, e Ichigo no podía recordar porque. Renji tenía un especto terrible, como si no hubiese dormido durante semanas y todas sus comidas hubiesen sido de la variedad liquida. Lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, Renji aun era su amigo. Y Ichigo estaba ahora preocupado.

- No se lo que le pasa, - Rukia le estaba comentando a Ichigo después de la ceremonia. Los dos estaban sentados fuera, frente al estanque de koi, mientras los invitados bebían y comían dentro. - ha estado así durante todo el mes.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de decirle exactamente lo que le pasaba a Renji; pero si ella no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, el día de su boda era el peor momento para abrirle los ojos. - Hablare con él.

- Gracias Ichigo. - dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza contra su hombro. EL contacto era tan familiar--habían sido cosas como estas las que le hicieron pensar que sentía algo por él; pero ahora sabia que simplemente ella era así. Ella _si_ les quería: simplemente era otra clase de amor.

Se quedaron así por un rato, y se dio cuenta que aunque ella no le quisiera como él quería, él aun daría su vida por ella. Al igual que Renji.

Encontró a Renji en el bar, mirando enfurruñado el fondo de su vaso de sake. Viendo la cantidad de jarras vacías a su lado, había estado haciendo algo más que mirar.

- ¿Has felicitado a los recién casados? - pregunto a forma de saludo, y pudo ver como los ojos de Renji se intentaban centrar en él. Finalmente el otro hombre asintió. - Bien, porque nos vamos de aquí.

Consiguió arrastras a Renji de vuelta a su casa con esfuerzo. No estaba como para protestar, aunque tampoco estaba siendo cooperativo. El shinigami era un peso muerto en los brazos de Ichigo todo el camino.

Una vez que entraron en la casa, Ichigo le dejo en el futon y miro a su alrededor. El sitio estaba hecho un asco. Siempre había sido lo que se podía esperar de la casa de un hombre, pero ahora estaba tan sucia que Ichigo se preguntó que había estado haciendo Renji durante el pasado mes.

No podía creer que Renji lo estuviese llevando tan mal. Dolía, él lo sabia, pero Renji siempre había sido fuerte. Era hora que los dos tuviesen una seria conversación.

No estaba seguro de como o cuando se quedó dormido; pero Ichigo estaba seguro que las manos bajando por su pecho y la respiración en su cuello no era parte de ningún sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo ver era rojo. Una roja cortina de sedoso cabello casi cubriendo su rostro. - Renji, - dijo, su voz aun rasposa del sueño. - ¿que estas haciendo?

- Shhh, - sintió, mas que escucho, el siseo contra su cuello y se estremeció.

Y entonces esos labios estaban en su garganta, besando y lamiendo gentilmente. Y había manos abriendo los dobleces de su ropa. Y esta vez no podía culpar al alcohol.

Consideró pedirle a Renji que parase. La otra vez habían estado borrachos y su amistad apenas había sobrevivido. Estaba sereno ahora, ¿que excusa tenia? Entonces la mano de Renji se cerró alrededor de su miembro, e Ichigo gimió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Era demasiado bueno. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y dejo que el otro hombre le diese placer.

No era suficiente.

Echando toda la precaución por la ventana, Ichigo agarro el miembro de Renji y comenzó a acariciarle. Debería haber sido asqueroso, tener la polla de otro hombre en su mano, pero por algún motivo no lo era. Se sentía correcto. Hizo todo lo que sabia que le gustaban cuando se lo hacia a él mismo, escuchando pasa sacar pistas de como lo estaba haciendo en los gemidos y gruñidos de Renji. Y finalmente perdiendo la concentración necesaria para hacer nada más que reaccionar cuando Renji comenzó a mover su mano más deprisa, hasta que lo único que podía hacer era jadear e intentar recordar mover su mano.

Sintió un momento de pánico pensando que tenia el semen de otro hombre en su mano al sentir la humedad extenderse, pero entonces él también se estaba corriendo, y nada importaba ya.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Renji ya se había ido.

Había una nota en la puerta que decía "Lo siento."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Las veces siguientes era solo sexo.

Ichigo regresó una tarde después de la universidad, unas dos semanas después de la boda de Rukia y todo lo que paso aquella noche, para encontrarse a Renji dentro de su habitación. Estaba sorprendido de ver al shinigami ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama esperándole.

Renji parecía algo avergonzado cuando levanto la mirada hacia Ichigo, pero parecía estar mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Había una nota de tristeza en su mirada, y le faltaba su habitual brillo; pero al menos no parecía que hubiese estado viviendo solo de sake, Ichigo se sintió aliviado de ver.

- Tenemos que hablar, - dijo Renji en el momento en que Ichigo cerro la puerta. Este asintió, y se movió hacia la cama para sentarse.

Sintió como Renji se sobresaltaba al sentarse a su lado, y resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Habían estado mas cerca que eso--y Renji lo sabia perfectamente, si su rubor era alguna indicación.

Miro a su amigo mirándose las manos, aparentemente sin saber que decir.

_¡A la mierda!_ Pensó, eso no era como Renji.

Y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, tenía al otro hombre sujeto contra la cama y le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres que las cosas sean como antes? - dijo, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Renji. - ¿O prefieres intentar algo nuevo?

Supo, por la forma en que los ojos de Renji se entrecerraron, que había acertado.

Y algo nuevo sonaba perfectamente bien con él. Desde aquella noche, había estado pensando en lo bien que se sentía tener a Renji encima de él. Y así es como se encontró antes de darse cuenta. Renji les dio la vuelta y era ahora el que tenía a Ichigo sujeto contra la cama, mientras su boca se cerraba sobre la de este.

Y era mejor de lo que recordaba. Renji sabia a esos ridículos caramelos de fresa que le gustaba comer cuando bajaba al mundo de los vivos, una mejoría de la última vez que se habían besado. El beso también era diferente. Ichigo se sentía casi borracho con él; no había torpeza ni duda esta vez. La boca de Renji era exigente y caliente y húmeda e Ichigo le devolvió el beso con una pasión que se sorprendía de sentir.

Había manos por todas partes, tratando de librarse de la ropa lo antes posible sin romper el beso, sin apartarse más de lo necesario. Las ropas de shinigami de Renji eran fáciles, pero cuando Ichigo se quedo enganchado en su camiseta empujo al otro hombre maldiciendo.

- Maldita sea, no seas tan impaciente. - Y entonces miró el cuerpo desnudo de Renji y sintió como su boca se secaba.

Renji era hermoso. Se quedo mirando, hipnotizado por piel sin macula, e intrincados diseños en tinta, y un perfecto, musculoso cuerpo. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el pene de Renji, erecto en su nido de rizos rojos. Y su boca ya no estaba seca.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo o porque, tenia a Renji de espaldas en la cama y estaba besando su pecho, siguiendo los tatuajes en su camino hacia abajo.

- Ichigo… - Renji gimió cuando le tomo en su boca, aun pensando que era imposible que quisiera hacerle eso a otro hombre--A Renji, su amigo. Y sabiendo que en ese momento, no había nada que desease hacer más.

El sabor era extraño, y no exactamente agradable, e Ichigo no estaba seguro de lo que hacer con su lengua. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no debía usar los dientes, pero tener la polla de otro hombre en la boca era una experiencia nueva, una que no había pensado nunca que fuese a tener, y como darle placer era un misterio. Después de un momento de duda, tratando de adivinar que hacer después, decidió hacer lo que había escuchado a los chicos de la universidad decir que les gustaba.

No podía estar haciéndolo tan mal, si los gruñidos y gemidos de Renji eran alguna indicación.

Y entonces había manos en su cabeza, tirando ligeramente de su pelo, e Ichigo libero el miembro de Renji con un último lametón y reemplazo su boca con su mano. Renji se corrió apenas unos segundos después, besándole profundamente y gimiendo contra su boca.

Y entonces esa boca estaba devolviendo el favor, e Ichigo se pregunto como Renji había aguantado tanto, o había tenido la mente lo bastante clara para avisarle si se sentía así: toda calidez y humedad y deliciosa presión. O quizás era que Renji parecía saber o que estaba haciendo--era la cantidad justa de lengua, la presión adecuada, el ritmo perfecto para volver a Ichigo loco.

Se estaba corriendo en un tiempo vergonzosamente corto, sin siquiera tener tiempo de avisar al otro hombre.

Renji no se quejó, sin embargo, simplemente se trago todo con una práctica que hizo a Ichigo sospechar que no era la primera vez que hacia eso, y luego se tumbo a su lado.

Ichigo no sabia cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana Renji aun estaba ahí, enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Después de eso dejaron de pensar en lo que era.

No era una relación, y no era amor. Era simplemente amistad con beneficios.

Pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos; cada día que Renji tenía libre bajaba al mundo de los vivos y se follaba a Ichigo hasta que los dos eran incapaces de moverse. Y también en los fines de semana Ichigo iba a la Sociedad de Almas y hacían exactamente lo mismo.

Se conocían mejor que ninguna otra persona, por dentro y por fuera. Ichigo sabia cosas sobre Renji que dudaba incluso Rukia supiese; como la forma exacta de sus tatuajes bajo la ropa, o que tenia un lunar sobre la cadera, o que sus orejas eran muy sensibles y se le ponía la carne de gallina si susurrabas en oído. Y ese conocimiento le hacia sentir una gran calidez.

Había otras cosas sobre Renji que nunca antes hubiese sospechado. Como lo posesivo que podía ser, exigiendo toda su atención cuando estaban juntos. O lo tierno que podía ser, simplemente besándole y acariciándole durante horas si se encontraba de humor. O que la mayoría de las noches sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas de la guerra contra Aizen, y que dormir enredado con Ichigo parecía mantenerlas a raya.

Y si en ocasiones no tenían sexo, bueno eso también era normal. Había otras muchas cosas que disfrutaban juntos, como hacen los amigos. Había juegos, y bebidas, y peleas de broma, y sesiones de entrenamiento, y películas, y parque de atracciones, y besos, y consuelo. El sexo no lo era todo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ichigo miro al shinigami dormido en la cama junto a él. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido solo. Ya no era solo días libres o fines de semana. Y tampoco era simplemente sexo.

Cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra Renji, Ichigo sonrió cuando un brazo le agarro desde atrás y le acercó aun más. - Duérmete. - Renji susurro somnoliento en su oído.

Quizás no había sido amor al principio.

O quizás simplemente no sabían lo que era el amor entonces.

Fin


End file.
